Nanako Takemago
Nanako Takemago is the new Student RA of the female dorms. She comes from a Japanese aristocratic family. Appearance Nanako has long black hair and daaaark brown eyes, almost looking black. She always wears red-rimmed glasses and her variation of the uniform, which usually consists of a dark-colored blouse and a long black skirt, and high heels. Personality Nanako is a strict, no-nonsense type of person. She's a perfectionist in everything she does, and exhibits an OCD like obsession with keeping things orderly, and in doing things perfectly. Because of this, she has extremely good grades (in fact, she's pretty much at the top of her class), but she doesn't have many friends. Abilities Magic Nanako is an accomplished Wind Mage, being able to cast spells of up to S Rank. Due to the high synergy between Wind and Cold-based spells, some of these might have Frost as a secondary element. With that in mind, that also means she's a Frost Mage, being able to cast Frost spells up to A Rank. Wind Push A basic wind spell, the user simply blows a concentrated blast of air at the target, pushing them back. Deals no actual damage itself, although if one is pushed into a wall or made to fall over they would of course take damage from that. Nanako has variations of this spell at C, B, and A rank, usable as necessary. Wind Cutter The basic wind offensive spell. Creates a blade of wind that slices through an opponent. Comes in C, B, and A rank variations, as well. Tornado Subjects the target to...well, a Tornado. This tornado is made such that it's basically a sort of circling Wind Cutter, basically subjecting the target to cuts all over their body. This spell is considered A Rank. Sphere of Pain Enclose the target within a sphere of constantly buffeting air, slicing all over the target's body. Range of power varies between A+ to S rank. Spike Rain The target is buffeted with several icicles from above. Can be either C or B rank. Blue Flash A sudden decrease in temperature around the target to -100 degrees Celsius. Typically instantly freezes the target. Named for the Blue aura it creates in the area where it occurs. A Rank ability. Frostfloor Cover an area of the ground with slippery Ice. C Rank ability. Fimbulvetr A Wind/Frost spell. Similar to Tornado, but add in extremely cold temperatures and chunks of ice swirling around, making it much more powerful. S Rank ability. Shade Ripper Nanako's knife, a knife with some special properties. It has an anti-Darkness affiliation. It is considered an A-Rank weapon. She is extremely proficient in its use, able to do things past normal human limits with it. Unbreakable This knife is enchanted such that it would take an A-rank attack to even scratch it, and it would take multiple S-rank attacks directed right at the blade to break it. Barrier Piercing The Shade Ripper has the ability to cut through any barrier of A-rank or lower. It can also break S-rank barriers, but this takes much more work. Knife Techniques Special techniques that Nanako can do with her knife. As an OOC note, some of them are based off of Knife STs in Legend of Mana. Pouncing Cat An upward slice with enough force to send the target into the air, then a dash forward to meet up with them right before they land, followed by a downward slice to send the target into the ground. B-Rank Reaping the Mist An incredibly fast dash forward, striking the target with her knife mid-dash. Leaves odd trails of light behind that can also damage.. A-rank. It's possible that she uses a vacuum to aid in doing this attack. Spiral Slice An extremely fast close-range spinning slashing attack that hits the target multiple times. B-Rank. Nihilkinesis The ability to create vacuums, this is an ability that developed due to Nanako's Demonic heritage. Nanako uses these abilities sparingly, as while they don't drain her stamina or mind, they have a psychological toll on her. These could be considered Desperation abilities in battle. Vacuum Slice While in appearance this might resemble Nanako's Wind Cutter ability, this is much different. It's a shockwave of vacuum that can slice through nearly anything completely by completely severing the molecular bonds of what it hits. It would take the sort of magical resistance that would completely negate A Rank abilities to not get cleanly, completely cut through by this, and even then one would still get a deep cut. It can cleave someone in two, right down the middle, easily, although Nanako would attempt to use this ability on a less lethal area, like chopping off an arm or leg. Nanako usually uses her knife to aid in creating the vacuum by slicing the air to make this easier to do. This is easily an S Rank ability. Smother Create a vacuum in an area, completely cutting that area off from oxygen. After a little bit, this would start even turning non-gaseous objects into nothing, eating away at them. Even without the effect of eating away at things, being in a void like this is EXTREMELY detrimental to living things (aside from the lack of oxygen, lack of atmosphere causes the body to fall apart), so this ability is pretty much guaranteed to kill any living thing Nanako successfully catches in it. S-Rank. Vortex Nanako creates a vacuum that causes a sucking effect, drawing things in closer to her. About as taxing as Vacuum Slice. A-Rank. Inversion Impulse Not so much an ability as a side effect of overusing these abilities. While it typically takes multiple uses of Vacuum Slice to trigger it, a single use of Smother is almost guaranteed to trigger it. This is basically a latent impulse that all of those like Nanako share: a desire to change from a being that is more Human than Demon into a being that is more Demon than Human. These are typically reversible, and can USUALLY be triggered by using demonic abilities, however, it's quite possible for it to happen completely randomly, with no prior warning. Many become psychologically unstable and begin to exhibit altered physical characteristics. Nanako herself has her hair and eyes change to a random color to signify that this is happening. It is quite possible to invert so far that it becomes irreversible, a state which is referred to as Crimson Red Vermillion, for the red fog that begins to form around the afflicted individual, but is also referred to as Ancestry Return. Other Magic Resistance Nanako has above average Magic Resistance, which means she takes less damage from the majority of magical attacks. It's not strong enough to completely null attacks, but it is strong enough to make C and B rank magic attacks not do much to her. For A and S rank magic, this helps much less. Spatial Awareness Nanako has an extremely high amount of spatial awareness, allowing her to sense attacks coming from behind, and making it very difficult to surprise her. This can break through weaker magical concealment effects. Magic Detection Nanako can sense magical effects in her area just by focusing a bit. If one is purposely concealing themselves, this makes it harder, but this, coupled with her Spatial Awareness, makes it very hard to hide from her. Will Nanako has a very high amount of willpower, enough to typically fend off an Inversion Impulse. This comes partially because she was trained for it. This allows her to shake off most attempts at mind control and psychological warfare, although one with sufficient experience might be able to get her.